


Fucking Mark Fischbach

by emjellybean



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), MarkiplierGAME (RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Punk Jack, So some smutty-ish things happen but don't expect very much from me, dont sue me for wasting your time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, the loud, punk kid that no one likes and Mark, the quiet, smart kid that no one knows much about get paired up on a project together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Mark Fischbach

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a prompt by universe-is-lou on tumblr.  
> It kinda went on for longer than I wanted to, but at the same time, not as long as I wanted it to, so really, it's a mess.  
> Sorry for the horrible, quick-moving plot and smut at the end there (oh, god that horribly written smut), but...hey, maybe it's good? I tried, I really did. I loved this so much, but, man, writing is hard...  
> I just finished it up and it's like really late and I think it's alright, but at the same time I think it sucks, so I'm just gonna put it out there! I hope some of you guys enjoy it! Better things to come in the future, but highschool AUs are hard...  
> Maybe I'll try to do something when they're older to make up for my suckfulness. I'm not this bad at writing, I swear!!!

Sean, or Jack, as most people call him, is someone who everyone in the school knows for whatever reason, some being worse than others. Most people know him as that weird kid who's way too loud sometimes and 'tries too hard to be punk.' He didn't really care what people thought of him all too much, but not very many people that hung around him were people that he actually liked and had a lot in common with. He was mostly with the people who were 'like him,' as in the only people who would hang around him were the other people that dressed in a similar way as him, but he didn't like anything that they liked except maybe a few songs from a band or something.  
  
He also didn't get why people thought how he dressed was trying to hard to be punk. He wore black boots that were comfortable and looked nice, slightly ripped, black skinny jeans, and whatever shirt with a black leather jacket on top. Then his hair was something else people talked about, too. He shaved the sides and let the rest of the hair grow out a little more than usual, which was dyed a bright green. He also started to stretch out his ears a while back, which hurt like hell, but now he's got 10mm tunnels in his ears. He got two silver studs on the cartilage of each ear, one ring on the left side of his bottom lip,  and a black bar in his right eyebrow. That was his style. He always thought to himself that wouldn't 'trying too hard' be having a tall ass Mohawk, a million piercings, and studded clothing all day, everyday? That’d be according to others anyways. He didn’t understand why people looked down on it in the first place.  
  
Some people would make fun of him, but, really, he didn’t give a shit. His voice was much louder than their insults anyways. One time someone whispered “faggot” under their breath when he walked by and he just turned around and shouted, “What was that!? You’ve got Herpes!?  I feel sorry for you, man! Always knew your mother was a diseased filled bitch!” To which he got beat up, but the fight was broken up before any real damage happened. He did get a few bruises though.  
  
Maybe he needs to shut his mouth, but maybe not. His mouth made people not like him, but most of the people already didn’t like him anyways, so it didn’t really make a difference. He wasn’t very loud in class, though. For a few reasons. He wanted to let the teacher actually teach and he didn’t want to talk to most of the people he had class with anyways. There was this one guy that seemed alright, but he was just so quiet that he wasn’t sure how well they’d get along. He seemed really sweet, but he was a senior and Jack was only a sophomore, so they only had two classes together (which is even a surprise). He was also kind of one of the hottest guys in the school, in Jack’s opinion. His arms were nice and muscular, which was easy to tell even when he wasn’t even trying to flex or anything. Not that they looked full of muscle and blocky, but he had no stick arms. He was really smart too. He always got one of the highest grades in the class. He always acted so humble about it, too. How much nicer could the guy get? If Jack got an A on something that everyone else completely bombed, he would have yelled hallelujah to the heavens and laughed down on the peasants, but this wasn’t him, no, this was someone much different and who Jack has had a crush on for months.  
  
Fucking Mark Fischbach.  
  
And speaking of the devil, right when Jack got in the classroom, Mark was already sitting in his seat. Too bad he sat so far away from him. It probably wouldn’t matter. He doesn’t know if he’d even be able to have a proper conversation with him. He’d only ever heard Mark speak to give answers in class or help people. Though, what else would he expect. Mark wouldn’t be friends with any of the people in his class. They’re all assholes.  
  
Class went by pretty quickly, that was until one specific thing happened. There was a project that the teacher announced...and she was picking the partners. If there were going to be partners and she hadn‘t picked them, the two things that would happen is some people would pick their friends and others would go to Mark, so they could get an easy good grade. Partner or group projects weren’t Jack’s thing because, as said before, the people in his classes were assholes, but this scenario was completely different. Him and Mark were partners. Apparently, the teacher was choosing to pick the people that absolutely never talked or interacted ever (if you don’t count the one time that Jack was walking past Mark in the hallway and cursed to himself because he was staring and Mark saw him and then Mark asked, “What?” and then Jack shook his head and walked away even quicker than he was already walking...good times.)  
  
Jack looked over at Mark to see that he was looking right back. Well shit, how was this going to work?  
  
After the bell rang, Jack walked over to Mark after mentally preparing himself and he said, “Hey! So, I was thinking that maybe we could meet up in the library after school to talk about what we’re gonna do for our project just so we’re ready and we can actually get something done early-ish since it’s due only in like a week. I figure we should probably spread out the time we do it instead of having an all nighter drinking red bull to do the whole thing, you know?”  
  
Mark laughed and nodded. “Sounds good to me.”  
  
“Good!” He smiled. “So right after school then?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Alright...well, bye!”  
  
“Bye, bye.”  
  
Jack looked at him and Mark looked back, neither of them moving. Awkwardness was very quickly consuming the casualness that was forming, so Jack moved quickly to his next class, so he wouldn’t have to stand that horrible awkward feeling creeping up his spine. At least they’re meeting after school.  
  
-  
  
Right when school was over, Jack headed to the library, somehow surprised, but not surprised to see Mark waiting at a table for him. He was always quick to get to where he needed to be, but he kind of expected him to bail on him and not go at all.  
  
Jack walked over to the table and sat down after setting down his backpack. He saw Mark looking at him as he sat and decided to greet with a, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey.” Mark greeted back and there was silence for a moment.  
  
“So, like, before we start can I ask you something?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Well...I mean, you’re fine with this, right? Being stuck with me as a partner instead of someone else?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be fine with it?” He looked genuinely confused.  
  
“Because, come on, let’s be honest.” He motioned to himself. “Most people aren’t really...into me. Wrong way to put it, but you get what I mean? My clothes,” He fixed his jacket. “my piercings,” Then he touched the piercing on his lip. “and my hair as well.” He ran his hand through it. “It doesn’t really bother me that people generally don’t like me for all this, but I don’t want you to suffer through being my partner if you don‘t want to. You can do the project on your own or find someone else and I’ll figure something out if you really want.” He hadn’t noticed because he was looking down, but when he looked up, the look on Mark’s face was different than he’d ever seen it to be, which wasn’t really saying much since he didn’t see him all that much.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I want another partner? Everyone else in the class are such...such assholes, you know? And I don’t care how you dress or present yourself. Be who you want and do it how you want. You seem like one of the only people in our class that actually gives somewhat of a damn or is smart enough to do some sort of work. I’m not gonna judge you from such petty things when I don’t know you, but you seem like a good guy to me, so no, I don’t want another partner.”  
  
At this point, all Jack was thinking was, ‘Did he just fucking swear?’ Then he snapped out of his half shocked, half surprised state and understood the main point of Mark’s words. “Wait, so you’re keeping me? You’re not gonna leave?”  
  
“Sorry, did you want me to?” He asked, knowing that the answer was no. “You’re stuck with me and that’s that. Until this project is done, we’re practically handcuffed.” He joked. “So, why don’t we start?”  
  
Jack stared at him and blinked a few times. That’s when he realized. Mark really was a fucking fantastic guy.  
  
-  
  
The rest of the time they talked solely about what they were actually going to do for the project. After what Mark had said before, he didn't talk very much, only to give his opinion here and there and propose certain ideas, but otherwise, Jack did all the talking. After about twenty minutes, they exchanged phone numbers, so they could call each other when they needed to and went their separate ways once they decided that the next time they would meet up was at Jack's house on Saturday.  
  
He had three days to prepare for Mark coming over his house.  
  
When the day came, they met at a park close enough to both of their houses, so they could walk the short distance to Jack's. Once again, Jack did almost all the talking. He thought that maybe out of school Mark would be a little louder, but he wasn't at all. Maybe he just needed to get to know him better first. That had to be the key to success. Become Mark's friend. It seemed like an easy goal, but for all he knew, Mark could be regretting ever saying that he'd stay as his partner in the first place. He didn't think that was the case, but he was a little worried.  
  
They walked through the door and Jack just hoped that his Aunt wasn't home, but right when he stepped in, he heard her voice coming from her room. "Sean! Is that boy coming over?"  
  
"He's already here!" He called back to her. They needed to go to his room before she decided to come out and introduce herself. "We're going to my room! We have to work on a project!"  
  
"As long as you're just working on a project. I'll have my ears open!"  
  
Jack covered his face and groaned. "Yeah, yeah!" He grabbed Mark's wrist and quickly walked him to his room, so they could get out of there. The only place him and his Aunt decided that she couldn't go was his room. It was just a rule in the house at this point. He shut the door and sighed. "Sorry..." He turned towards Mark to see he was silently laughing. "Hey, don't laugh. It's not funny."  
  
"It kind of is. We better not be too rash. Her ears are open." He tried to stop his giggling, but it was hard when there was actually a blush on Jack's face.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" He plopped down on his bed. "Next time, we're going to your house."  
  
"Okay. Next time." He finally calmed down, but stood there, finally realizing that he was in Jack's room. He looked around.  
  
"Well, sit down. Don't just stand there. It's awkward." He grabbed his backpack after Mark finally sat down next to him and took out his notebook, so he could write anything down that he needed to. "Mind if I put on some music?"  
  
Mark shook his head. "Go right ahead." He took off his shoes and got more comfortable on the bed (only slightly) while Jack put on some of his own music and made it much quieter than usual, but only because Mark was there. He hoped Mark liked heavy metal.  
  
-  
  
Over the next week or so, they alternated working at each of their houses, mostly just working on the project together, but Jack made sure to brighten the mood when things got stressful, cracking a joke here and there that always made Mark laugh or at least smile. With all their hard work, they got the project finished in no time and handed it in when it was due. Jack saw how happy and proud Mark was of their work and he was happy, too, but...he had this horrible feeling that him and Mark would never talk again. That he would have to delete his number from his phone and move on.  
  
He was proven wrong, though, when after school he was going to walk home and he heard a voice from behind him calling, "Sean!" He smiled and turned around, seeing Mark jogging towards him and finally stopping when he came beside him.  
  
"Hey, you need to get anywhere soon?"  
  
He could say yes, but why would he do that? What kind of idiot would he be if he said he was busy? "No. Why?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could go to my house or something. Just hang out."  
  
"Yeah, that would be...that would be great! I mean, sounds like fun." He mentally patted himself on the back for not completely screwing it up.  
  
Mark smiled at him and they started walking, side by side. "So...I was wondering something."  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"If you were to put me in a style similar to yours. You know, 'punk'," He put air quotes around the word 'punk'. "How would you change me to fit more in that...category?"  
  
Jack was a bit taken aback. Was Mark thinking about changing his style or was it just a question. "Oh, um..." He had to really think about it, though, the thoughts that were coming into his mind were really, really nice images. "Well...if I wanted to make you look as good as possible, I'd say gages, not too big, but not too small either, just the right size. And maybe get some highlights or something. What color would look good on you...red or blue, I think. Eyeliner might suit you well, but you never know, it's better on some than others. You could get some other piercings, too, those would be so sexy." He was getting lost in his own thoughts now, not even remembering that Mark was listening to what he was saying, though his words slowly turned to mumbles. "You could get one on your lip and then kissing would be even hotter. And, oh, if you were older, you could get tattoos. Tattoos are always fucking sexy. I mean, unless it's like, a lollipop or something. Mmm, I'd suck your lollipop. Okay, I take it back, anything would look sexy on that fucker. What the hell."  
  
"Um...Jack."  
  
"Hmm?" Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mark, suddenly remembering that they were supposed to be having a conversation. Please good lord say that Mark didn't just hear all of what he just said.  
  
"You sorta started mumbling after you said 'piercings' and I didn't really understand you after that. Then, I kept trying to get your attention, but you didn't hear me."  
  
"Oh...sorry." Thank God he didn't hear him. "I didn't say anything important. Ya know, I think you should just...do you."  
  
"Do me?"  
  
"Yeah, do you. Think of what you'd want yourself to look like...are you seriously thinking on, you know, doing that?"  
  
"What, changing my look?" He looked like he was thinking. "Not really. It's honestly too much hassle to go through all the stuff to find anything that would work with me and I'm fine with how I am now, though...if I'm being honest, punk shit is pretty hot. Hope that's not offensive, putting it in a group or anything, but...there's just something about it."  
  
"N-no, not offensive at all." Was Mark saying that he thought he was hot or is he reading too much into that? "I mean, some people are just into the generalization of what punk is."  
  
"You mean like...piercings?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And the hair?"  
  
"Yeah, that too."  
  
"And the tattoos."  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"Yeah, those are pretty nice."  
  
"So...you know any punk girls then?"  
  
"Why? Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"No, I just thought since you were mentioning it that you knew a nice lady who you thought was nice-looking, unless you meant in general."  
  
"Oh, you think..." Mark laughed. "Right. I thought people knew by now. I'm not very secretive about it."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
Jack's happiness meter rose so high that he couldn't believe. He'd thought before that maybe he had a chance, but now he knew he could put on his charms and try to win Mark over like it was some sort of Olympic sport and he was going to get the gold medal. He was. No matter what it took.  
  
"You're fine with that, right?"  
  
"What?" He realized he was off in his own world again. "Yeah, yeah! Of course I'm fine with that! Totally fine! One-hundred percent! Like I said, you do you!" A realization stuck him and it made him less ecstatic. "So, just a question then. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Mark shook his head. "No, no boyfriend. Haven't found anyone I like that's liked me back." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh." His happiness skyrocketed again. Sure, Mark could be zero percent interested in him, but after the punk comment, he really didn't think that was true. Maybe he was just getting his hopes up, but...he just had to put on the charm. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe Mark was trying to be subtle about it and he's just a complete idiot and was missing the entire point of what Mark was actually trying to say. Who knew? Before Jack could even think of something else to say, they were at Mark's house.  
  
"I don't think anyone's home. My mom should be at work." The two of them walked inside. "Ma!" Mark called out and there was no answer. "Nope, not home. Let's go to my room."  
  
Jack had to say that this was honestly one of the best things that he could have thought to happen today. He got to see Mark's room, which was really organized and clean and he realized just how shit his room looked in comparison. He sat down at the edge of his bed, his bed much softer than the one he was used to.  
  
Mark set down his backpack and went over to his dresser to get a shirt out. "Hope you don't mind if I change my shirt. This one  is just kind of uncomfortable. I've been meaning to get rid of it."  
  
If Jack was in his right mind, he would have realized what a bullshit excuse that was, but he wasn't. He, without any shame, stared right at Mark's torso (also his arms and his sides and his nipples were really nice) when he took his shirt off. If he wasn't so mesmerized, he also would have noticed that it took Mark about three times as long to put on his shirt than a normal human being. He quickly looked away from Mark when he turned back to him and tried to act casual, which failed miserably. He 'casually' looked over at Mark after a few seconds. "Nice weather, huh?" He would've slapped himself, but that just would have made it even worse.  
  
Mark laughed. "Yeah, the weather is nice." He walked over to the window and opened it, letting some air in, which Jack was glad for because he hadn't realized how hot it'd gotten in the room until then. He walked over to his bed and plopped himself down next to Jack.  
  
"What did you have in mind for something we could do? Not that sitting here isn't great, but, I mean, you wanted me here for something right?"  
  
"Not really...like I said, I just wanted to hang out. Talk to you and stuff. We've talked a lot the past week, more than we ever talked before. If you don't count that one time in the hallway..."  
  
"Shit, you remember that?" He whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, nothing. Continue."  
  
"Well, my point is that I think you're really cool and I wanna be friends and stuff."  
  
"And stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, and stuff."  
  
"What does 'and stuff' mean?"  
  
"And stuff means..." He took a deep breath. "And stuff means that maybe more than friends could occur in the future..."  
  
"You...you wanna be more than friends? With me?"  
  
Mark nodded.  
  
"Me? Me the weirdo, loud punk guy?"  
  
"You're not weird in a bad way and even if you are loud, I don't mind. It just fills in the blank space when I don't wanna talk. And I said before that punk was hot."  
  
"You did...wait, what the hell!?"  
  
"What?" Mark frowned, obviously confused.  
  
"I was supposed to, like, seduce you! Seduce you with my charm and sexiness and get you to like me! I was gonna win the gold medal!"  
  
"...what are you talking about?"  
  
"...you know what? Never mind. It's really not worth explaining." He stood up. "So, you like me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." He stood up as well. "So, I'm guessing this means you like me, seeing as you wanted to seduce me and win 'the gold medal'." He chuckled.  
  
Jack slapped his own forehead, slightly embarrassed, and then groaned. "Just shut up and kiss me."  
  
Mark smirked. "Gladly." He grabbed Jack by his waist and pulled him close, kissing him both tenderly and needy. It was anything either of them could have wanted.  
  
Jack moaned into the kiss, their crotches rubbing against each other through the fabric of their jeans. Jack started bucking his hips, grinding against Mark, searching greedily for more and more friction. He felt Mark's hand under his shirt and on his chest, fingers pinching at his nipples, finding the piercings that he'd gotten in them and it turned Mark on to no end.  
  
He pulled back from the kiss and took Jack's shirt off, immediately leaning down to take one of his nipples in his mouth, nibbling and sucking while pinching the other one with his fingers.  
  
Jack cried out from the new pleasurable sensation, his nipples feeling like they were being abused. His legs started to shake and he put his hands on Mark's head, gripping his hair, running his fingers through the softness of it. He felt one of Mark's hands reach around his cock and start stroking him at a fast pace. He gasped and moaned, Mark's name rolling off his tongue as he came in his pants. The high soon calmed and he realized that Mark was stood up and looking at him now, staring at him. Had he been watching since he started to...?  
  
"Why don't you take a shower?" Mark said, still slightly in awe from just how beautiful he saw Jack as.  
  
"But what about you?" He finally said after taking a few deep breaths and looking down to find that Mark was still hard.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine." He suddenly seemed a little panicked, apprehensive even. "I'll just...be here. Take care of it myself."  
  
"No. No. No. You don't get to do that." He pushed him against the wall, not missing his chance to feel Mark's biceps, which were just as good as he thought they were gonna be. "You're gonna cum. Right now." He started peppering kisses down Mark's neck. "Okay?"  
  
Mark nodded and breathed out a shaky, "Yeah. Okay."  
  
Jack, trying to mask his nervousness, reached down to feel Mark through his jeans. He tried to find any sensitive parts on Mark's neck with his tongue while slowly bringing his hand inside his jeans to wrap his fingers around his cock. He started to suck at the skin of Mark's neck while he stroked him, starting out slow, but soon picking up his pace, wanting Mark to feel just as good as he did.  Mark's panting and soft moans egged him on and he almost swore if he hadn't came already, he could have cum again when he heard Mark groan his name. He pulled back from kissing his neck and watched his face, looking into his eyes. He wanted to watch his face the entire time.  
  
When Mark final came with a quiet moan, he stroked him through it and then pulled his hand back, feeling the warmth of some cum on his fingers, which he absent-mindedly sucked off, still staring at Mark as he did it.  
  
Mark leaned close to him and kissed hard and messy, mostly just teeth and tongue. He grabbed Jack's wrists and turned him, pushing him against the wall with just as much force as he put into the kiss. He pinned his arms to the wall, holding Jack's hands in a tight grip. When he pulled back for air, he rested his forehead against his.  
  
They stayed silent for a few minutes, catching their breath and taking in what just happened.  
  
"Can't believe you were gonna just leave like that." Jack said suddenly.  
  
"I...I was afraid we went too fast and that you'd end up regretting everything."  
  
"I almost thought like you were the one who was regretting."  
  
"I'm sorry." He kissed him softly, just a peck. "Does that mean that we're...together then?"  
  
"Only if we're both sure."  
  
Mark smiled. "Oh, I'm sure. I've wanted this, not forever, but since I've seen you in the hallways, I've known I wanted to fuck you if I'm being honest. Getting to know you better has just made me like you even more, though. Not just to fuck, but...I really like you."  
  
Jack smiled. "Y-yeah, same."  
  
"Wow, how romantic. You should write love poems." He rolled his eyes, just teasing him.  
  
"Hey, shut up. We weren't being romantic a few minutes ago."  
  
"It was sort of romantic."  
  
"...in what way?"  
  
"We like each other. New feelings. Emotions and shit." He shrugged.  
  
"...I'm just glad your mom isn't home."  
  
"Yeah, you were loud."  
  
"Shut up!" He slapped him on the arm, though it was only a tap and he was smiling like an idiot. "Maybe compared to you I was loud."  
  
"You don't think you were loud."  
  
"Well, I wasn't screaming." The look that Jack saw on Mark's face after he said that was the most evil he'd ever seen it.  
  
His voice dropped an octave and he whispered, lips almost touching Jack's ear. "I can make you scream if you want me to."  
  
Jack shivered and nodded. He was so ready for that.  
  
Mark regained his normalcy and said, "Well, we have school tomorrow, so we'll have to wait another day." He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You pick some clothes to wear while I start up the shower." He turned to leave to get some, but then said, "Oh!" He looked back at Jack, "And we're so talking about those nipple piercings, by the way." Then he left the bathroom without another word and Jack was just left, standing, thinking, "This fucking tease..."  
  



End file.
